


Tripping Down the Memory Lane

by prompt_fills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Dean, don’t you remember ever wanting to have a life? Without all this crap?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Not really.” Dean remembers perfectly. It’s nothing he wants to remember. Or share.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping Down the Memory Lane

Dean keeps his eyes fixed on the traffic ahead while Sam keeps on perfecting his bitchface number forty six.

They had this argument way too many times in the past few hours. Sam thinks he won’t survive the trials and it pisses Dean off. Sam wants Dean to go on with his life if the worst happens. _Find someone and settle down._ Dean tells Sam to shut the fuck up. Sam shuts up. They ride the next few miles in a ringing silence.

Sam speaks first. “Dean, you have to promise me.”

“Not gonna let you die, Sam.” 

“But–”

“No.”

“You deserve better, Dean.” Sam won’t drop it but he should know better. Normal never worked for either of them.

The trials should have been his call and if something happens to Sam, there won’t be any forgiving himself.

“Dean, don’t you remember ever wanting to have _a life?_ Without all this crap?”

“Not really.” Dean remembers perfectly. It’s nothing he wants to remember. Or share.

He reaches over, switching on the radio, turning the volume _up_ , buying himself a couple of peaceful miles before Sam would turn the music down and continue the argument.

Dean listens to the familiar tones, staring at the road in front of him. He lets himself be plunged into a memory.

Spring break, 1996. Maggie Wright. She loved him and he loved her and he thought it would be _forever_. Then she looked at him one day and told him she didn’t love him anymore.

And he was so stupid, so fucking stupid.

He backed her up against the fence of her house, trying to _Christo_ the demon out of her. Shit like that always happened to them. Always.

Maggie gasped as he drew out a small silver knife, going for her left wrist with only a little hesitation, the routine well-practised.

Her eyes widened – God, he’ll never forget how they filled with fear – as the blade pressed into her skin. Dean frowned and nicked her again, putting more force into it. Her high-pitched shrieks were nothing like demon screams. The gash bled healthily and Dean hesitantly pulled the knife away. Sobbing, Maggie tried to wriggle out of his reach. He grasped her tighter and pocketed his jacket for the holy water.

That was when it hit him.

He let go of her so fast she slid down the fence. He turned around and took off and he made it good three hundred yards before he keeled over, heaving.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice drowns out Maggie’s sobs that still echo in Dean’s mind.

“Yeah, Sammy?” He asks. His fingers are wrapped around the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white.

“You trying to kill the car?”

Dean shakes his head to clear it, loosening his grip and swiftly shifting into a lover gear.

Sam gives him full twenty miles before he starts their fight again. It’s amazing how Sam doesn’t really understand – and Dean is grateful for that – but he still manages to _understand_.


End file.
